dreames to be forgotton
by phsyophaticyaoiobsser
Summary: what happens when two friend who love kkm geet drawn into the world by a simple necklace and can they change their dreams befor they happen who knows. i dont own any characters in the fic or kkm


It was a dim early morning when I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. I got up as quick as I could to see what was going on. As I ran to the door I tripped over my dog and fell in to a small puddle of water that had been dripping from the ceiling since the rain started. I quickly got back to my feet to find something I never expected to see. His name was wolfram von Bielefeld and he stood their looking back at me. At first I was neverous so to avoided his eyes I looked away that's when I saw where I was. No longer was I in my room but the great demon kingdom in the Bielefeld castle I knew what was going to happen to wolfram and I tried to tell him but I couldn't because at that moment my alarm went off.

"God damnit why at that moment did my alarms have to go off I mean really no wonder I hate reality to much." Said Ash wakening up for the fifth time from the same dream she had been having all week. "Ohh shit I'm gonna be late!" she said grabbing her clothes and getting ready for the typical day as a college student.

It was now 10 in the afternoon and ash was running across campus to get to her next class when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She quickly took it out and answered"hello, hey yuki it's been a while how are you?" … "Good, yeah I can around noon today's a short day for me since I still have to work later, I will meet you there." After she hung up Ash sprinted to class hopeing she wasn't late.

The great demon kingdom

"Yuuri where are you wimp" yelled the blond running down the halls looking for his double black king. Little did he know he was being followed by two girls named Greta and Beatrice. Yuuri on the other hand wasn't even in the castle anymore in order to avoid wolfram for the next few hours he jumped on Ao his trusty black horse and rode to the town. "Your highness you really shouldn't be here not without wolfram by your side at least." Said a figure walking out of the shadows."Conrad I thought you were at the castle still, what are you doing here?" said yuuri taken by surprise by his godfather walking around in town. "I figured when wolfram couldn't find you it was because you left the castle without any guards." Conrad smiled while handing yuuri Morgif. "Thank you Conrad why don't we go for a walk together for a while and learn more about the town." Yuuri replied getting off Ao and leading him to the stable master of shin mokou.

Earth

Class got out and I was running home to let the dog out then head to Applebee's to meet up with yuki. As I was running through aggiville I saw a weird shop on the corner, even though I was running a little late I stopped. 'Ding, ding' "Hello is anyone here?" I asked as I walked in through the door. "Where closed right now come back later annoying little pes…" "Wait I mean welcome to my humble store can I get you anything" the old shop keeper said then he pulled me over to the counter to look through things behind the glass. As I was looking I saw a familiar necklace it was a small blue stone on a leather string. "Can I look at that necklace please?" I asked "sure the shop keeper said "it only is to be sold to someone who is strong hearted and willing to give up everything they have to say one person they care about." He said as he handed me the necklace carefully trying not to break it. The room started to glow with a dim blue light. "I am willing to sell you this piece of jewelry but you will not pay money for it you will do something else for me." The shop keeper said yanking the necklace away from me and putting it in a bag and pushing me out of the store. I looked at the time I had 5 minutes to get to Applebee's I turned around to thank the man but the store had disappeared and I stood their dumfounded on the corner.

10 minutes later

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled yuki louder then she needed to be. " I found this shop on the corner and I went in to check it out and the old man said I could pay him for the necklace I just gave you but not with money." I said again for the second time. Suddenly the ground started shaking and yuki and I disappeared into a dark cloud only to end up in a small room.


End file.
